The Perspectives of Blue Eyes
by Rising Legends
Summary: Seto saw her. Kisara saw him. They fell in love with each other at first sight. But what happens when Seto finds out something secret about her that might change life? It's either better or almost better than Love Don't Cost a Thing. Update!
1. Blue Eyes

( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy)

__

Seto May 27th

It was my first time seeing her. She was….nice looking….no…wait…not nice looking…..Pretty…..yes….wait…no….Beautiful. Yes, that's the word. Beautiful. Here's the story.

It was a sunny day. I woke up and go myself dressed in my high priest clothing. I rarely had any leisures…but….why would I want any? Life isn't about games….Anyway, I walked through the halls of the palace.

Voice: Seto!! Hey!

I turned around. It was the prince, Prince Yami. He was my best friend. But I don't really say we "hang out" that much. I talk to him when I get to….whatever. Like I care.

Me: Hello, Yami.

Yami: Hey, you want to go to the village

Me:…village?

Yami:..uh…..doi! The village near this palace?!

We may be the same 18 of age, but he seems so immature at times. Geez, how did he become a prince?

Me:..

Yami: Well, Seto?

Seto:…whatever. Fine.

Yami: Aright!

Let's just say it was a starting of a good day.

We were in the village where people waved and said hello to us. I really hate when people do that. I don't want that much attention…but……you know….who cares?

Yami: I'm going to go get bread.

I watch the prince walk away, to the friendly and kind stand of bread. This whole village was friendly and kind………not much to like. I was sure of that for years……..until now. Right in my spot, I turned halfway and saw her. Yeah, her. The girl, right there, by the fountain. Right where I'm pointing. Can you see her?….No. Oh, damn. Ok, blind bat. I'll give the details if that's what you want. Tch, fool…..anyway…..She had long blonde hair up to her elbows. She had beautiful blue eyes. Pale skin. A white dress were her garments. But it seemed like she wasn't wearing any shoes. I saw her spinning her finger slowly in the water. Then she picked up a handful of water and splashed it on her face while the sun shined on her with her eyes closed. I stare at her. Stare and stare. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen! But I think she catched my eye.

Girl: Huh?

The girl slowly moves her eyes I my direction. I tried to look somewhere else. But too late. She was already looking at me. I didn't know what to do. So I just gave a small smile to her and raised a hand that shyly said," hi" She looked kind of surprised. But when she was going to wave back---

Voice: Kisara!!! Come in and help me dear!

Kisara. So that was her name. Kisara looked in another direction. She looked back t me. I just looked at me. She gave a little smile. I could tell that she was blushing a little. Then Kisara walked away, leaving me stunned by her beauty standing there. Nothing could distract me right now from--

Yami: Hello, God to Seto…?

Oh, yeah….nothing except that.

Me:..yeah…?

Yami: What were you staring at?

Me:….The sky.

Yami:…You must be really bored to death here.

Me:…well……..not exactly….

Yami:…Well…you want to go?

I didn't. I wanted to see her again. But…I don't think she was going to come out again.

Me:…..yeah.

Yami: Aright then.

But I will be back. I will.

__

Just for her.

__

Kisara Night

God….please tell me I wasn't dreaming…..

It felt real……

A normal day. Just a normal sunny day in May. The 27th. I woke up bored and feeling tired.

Mother: Kisara! Time for breakfast, dear!

Oh, yes. Breakfast….the usual boring stuff. Corn, bread, and some milk of the cows. I got dressed in m usual garments, plain white. Everything was so plain to me. So plain….I really wondered what it was like to live in high class…..well….anyway….I ate breakfast. My mother asked me to wash the dishes while she waters the beautiful garden we have. I nodded and went over to the pile of nasty colors. All the sudden, my head went again. I got a headache. It was common. But I never really told anyone about it. My mother saw me and got worried.

Mother: Dear get some rest. I'll finish it up.

Me: But--

Mother: Kisara….

Me:…ok….

Mother: Just get some water at the fountain and you'll be fine.

Kisrara: Yes, mother.

I walked outside and sat at the fountain. The water looked pure. I just loved the water. It was so clear like life. It changes as you touch it. It was like my only true friend. I spinned my finger in the water slowly.. It felt nice. Really nice. So I took a handful of my friend to my mouth as it glistened through the sun. I looked down at the water. Then I realized…..someone was watching me. I slowly moved my eyes to the center of town. Standing there, right there, was the handsome manly looking High Priest Seto. I looked at him. And there, to my surprise, he gave me a little wave smiling a little. I was so surprised. So surprised. The high priest…he waved and smiled at me. I was going to wave back. But--

Mother: Kisara! Come in and help me dear!

I stopped and looked at my mother gesturing me to come in. I looked back at the high priest and smiled a little. I didn't realize I was blushing…just when I stepped my foot into the house. I looked out the window. His back was faing my way and he was talking to the prince. Oh, turn around. Turn around so I can see your face, my high priest. But he left. Aw…..He;s not coming back. At least….I don't think he will….

__

…..right?

__


	2. Meeting Again

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

__

Seto May 27th Night

Oh, damn….I can't slept one bit. I keep thinking of….what's her name again?…Oh, yes. Kisara. Yes, I keep thinking of her. Her beauty can't leave my mind…..Maybe….I can see her…….again……tomor………

__

Seto May 28th

…I guess I fell asleep. My apologies…..Well, It was time to get up. Today I was going to the village. With Yami?….I don't know…..Probably not. I just want to be a lone seeing her. I got dressed and walked out of the palace. Kisara, I'm coming. I'm coming to see you.

Yes! There she is! There!…Oh, don't look at that girl! Look at the girl by the fountain, you dolt! Let me turn your head!…There! Kisara is there!…I really wanted to talk to her. See how she is like. But I was a little afraid. Afraid that I might scare her away. Soon, I watched a dove go to her. She pat it on the head gently and let it go grinning softly. I could tell she was kind. Uh oh, she caught my eye. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She started to blush a little. I smiled a little and slowly walked next to her and sat down on the fountain.

Kisara:…um….y-y-yes..?

Kisara was nervous, I could tell. Probably thinks she's in trouble. But I was nervous too. So I looked down blushing a little. Kisara looked down at my face.

Kisara: Is something wrong…..?

Me:….No.

Kisara:…Well….th-there….must be….my high priest…..are you nervous?

Me:…kind of.

I looked at her face. She looked a little surprised.

Kisara:….Why?

Me:…..I don't know…….

Kisara laughed. She had a pretty laugh.

Kisara: Oh, you…don't have to be nervous around a peasant like me…you know?

Me:…….

Kisara: I…mean….there's nothing special about me…..right?

Kisara laughed again. I looked at her. She looked at me and smiled gently.

Kisara: My name is---

Me: Kisara. I know.

Kisara:…..How?

Me: I heard your mother calling you.

Kisara:…Oh….Well, it's an honor to meet a person of high class like you, Priest Seto.

Me:……Being of high class is nothing. Nothing to do.

Kisara: Oh really?

She looked up at the sky hugging her legs. Seems like the nervousness inside of her faded away.

Kisara: I always wanted to know what life is like living in high class. I thought it would be more fun than this village. It may be friendly and kind, but bor-ring, you know?

I just looked at her. She stopped and slowly looked at me with a frown.

Kisara: Oh, if you're thinking I'm talking a bunch of nonsense, I'm sorry!

Me: No, it's quite aright!

Kisara looked down blushing. She was so pretty when she blushed.

Kisara: So, tell me….

Me:…yes?

Kisara: Why did you come here again?

Me:…..

I didn't want to tell her. So I stood up and started walking a way. She was surprised and stood up prancing to me and gently grabbing my arm. I was eye widened and turned. She tilted her head confused.

Me:….

I slowly got out of her grip. I kept walking blushing. I wanted to go to the forest. I didn't have to turn my head to notice that she wasn't following me. So I walked in.

No difference. When I was sitting on a boulder near a river with a flowing waterfall, she looked at me from behind a tree. I didn't notice of course, but she slowly walked over behind me with her hands behind her back. Then she got next to me and sat down right next to me on the same boulder. I got frozen and blushed like hell. Oh, Ra, what should I do?

Kisara: It's ok. I know the reason.

Oh, hell. She could tell. What was Kisara? Physic?…Oh, it's noticeable.

Kisara:….But why?…Why me?

Oh, Kisara. Can't you notice?!

Me:…uh….

She hugged her legs again.

Kisara: I don't think I'm pretty. You shouldn't either. You shouldn't think a peasant is pretty.

Me:…You're right. You're not pretty.

Kisara: Exactly.

I looked at her. She nodded her head a few times looking at the waterfall….ok…I had to say it. I gulped.

Me:…You're beautiful.

Kisara had her eyes widened. She stopped. I looked the other way embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She slowly turned her head to me.

Kisara:…really?

Me:….y-y-y-es……..

Kisara:…..

Me:…

We stayed quiet for a while_._ The only sounds were the water flowing and the wind blowing Then she broke the silence between us by standing up. I looked her way. She walked in the water. Kisara flipped her hair to the back of her shoulders. She turned to me. I looked down. She looked at my face bending down.

Kisara: You're cute, you know?

I was…surprised. Yeah, people called me handsome before. But…never cute….Guess she wasn't afraid to say it to a person like me. She quickly turned looking down blushing. I slowly took off my hat and looked up at the sky. The sky was getting pretty dark.

Me:…I think…I have to go.

Kisara: Really?

She turned.

Kisara:…Will you…come back?

Me:…..

Kisara: Oh, please, my high priest. I want to get to know you.

Me:…

I grinned softly

Me: Of course.

Kisara grinned softly. I couldn't believe it. This girl, she was nervous before. But now she was pretty social.

Kisara: Oh, thanky ou, Priest Seto!

Me:…Just one thing.

Kisara:…Yes?

Me:….Just call me Seto.

__

Kisara Night of May 28th

Oh, today was so wonderful! The high priest talked to me!

I was just sitting on the fountain looking at the water. My other friend, a dove, came to me. I patted it on the head and let it go. It was so beautiful, that way it flied. I wish we could just switch places. So I could fly out of this village to other worlds. The other worlds I traveled through books…anyway, I noticed. I slowly looked up and saw him. Him. High Priest Seth everyone called Seto for some reason. He was standing there looking at me. I started to blush and smiled. He slowly smiled a little back and slowly walked. Walked up to me. He actually sat down looking down.

Me:….Y-Y-Y-es…?

Seto:………..

I was pretty nervous. Sitting next to a person of high class. I looked down at his face. He was blushing. Oh, how cute he looked blushing like that!

Me: Is something wrong….?

Seto:….No.

He sounded nervous I guess. So I ask.

Me:….Well…th-there must be…my high priest….are you nervous?

Seto:….kind of.

I was surprised. He looked at me. Why kind of nervous?! Around me?!

Me:……why?

Seto:…I don't know.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. How can someone not know why they are nervous?! That was silly. Very silly. Silly to come out of

Me: Oh…you don't have…to be nervous around me…

Seto:….

Me: I….mean…there's nothing special….about me….right?

I laughed. Nothing was special about me. Nothing. I swear. I looked at him smiling.

Me: My name is---

Seto: Kisara. I know.

How did he know?

Me:….How?

Seto: I heard your mother calling you.

Me: Oh….Well…it's an honor to meet a person of high class like you, Priest Seto.

Seto:…Being of high class is nothing. Nothing to do.

Me: Oh really?

I wasn't nervous anymore. He seemed like a regular guy. Just scared, that's all. I hugged my legs. How can he not like high class? There must be something he likes.

Me: I always wanted to know what life is like living in high class. I thought it would be more fun than this village. It may be friendly and kind, but bor-ring, you know?

He looked at me saying nothing. I stopped. Was I boring him?! Oh, maybe the village isn't the one that's boring……

Me: Oh, if I'm saying nonsense, I'm sorry!

Seto: No, it's quite aright!

I looked down blushing. Hey, I couldn't help it. He was being nice. But it was strange. There's was something else I wanted to know….

Me: So tell me………

Seto:…..yes?

Me:…Why did you come here again?

Seto:….

It was weird. He stood up. Why? He started to walk away. Why?! Why?! Oh don't go! I stood up and pranced to him. Don't know why. I gently grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me. He said nothing at all. Priest Seto slowly got out of my hands and was walking to the forest. I was going to follow him, but then I decided to leave him alone for a few. Then I could go ask him. What was he so scared of? Wha----oh………..

I walked in the forest barefooted. I didn't care for the hook worms. What is life anyway? Just my friend water; all clear. Clear as the sky which my free friend the dove flew. All free. Why can't I be like that. I reached the river. But hid behind a tree. There, I saw High Priest Seto. He was sitting on a boulder. I smiled and slowly walked up to him with my hands folded behind my back. And then I did it. I sat right next to him. Right next to him on the same exact boulder. He blushed so much. How cute!!! I had to say something. Say I said it.

Me: It's ok. I know the reason.

I saw Priest Seto cock an eyebrow still blushing looking down.

Me: But why….why me?

Seto:…uh….

I hugged my legs again. He shouldn't. He shouldn't like me. I'm a peasant. A peasant. A broing peasant.

Me: I'm not pretty. You shouldn't either. You shouldn't think a peasant is pretty.

Seto:…you're right. You're not pretty.

Me: Exactly.

I nodded my head a few times.

Seto:…You're beautiful.

I was stunned. He thought…I…was…beautiful…?…No….lies……lies….but…he couldn't lie….he's cute and nice…..Oh, I feel like I don't know anything anymore…….What was going on?! The silence went on. My friend flows. My friend's friend, the wind, blows. It shuts our mouths. Then I decided to kill the silent moment. I stood up and walked in the water. I slowly turned his way. He quickly looked another way. I bent down and looked at his face. His mysterious eyes moved to mine. I smiled. I had to say it. I couldn't take it anymore!

Me: You're cute, you know?

Priest Seto seemed surprised. But I didn't care. It was the truth. But when was going to look my way, I quickly turned around smiling, blushing, and looking down. The water ripples held my face as I looked down at my reflection.

Seto:…I think….I have to go.

Kisara: Really?

Aww….already? It felt so short. I could hear him stand up. I turned around. I didn't want him to leave. But…..it's what he had to do….But wait!

Me:….Will back?

Seto:…….

Me: Oh, please my high priest. I want to get to know you.

He stared at me for a while. Than he smiled softly. Oh, how handsome.

Seto: Of course.

Yay!! He was coming back!

Me: Oh, thank you, Priest Seto!

Seto:….Just one more thing…

Me:…Yes?

He grinned.

Seto: Just cal me Seto.

I slowly nodded and waved good---ugh….oh no….headache again…..why does this keep happening…?…Well…I should end my story here. Good night, water. Good night, sky.

__

Good night, Seto.


	3. Water

( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

__

Seto May 29th Night

I arrived in the village looking around for Kisara. Where was that girl? She wasn't at the fountain today. So maybe she was at her home. I waked over to her house and knocked on the door. Her mother looked out the window and was surprised to see me, the high priest, standing there. She quickly opened the door.

Mother: Oh, my high priest! It's a pleasure to see you!

I just nodded.

Mother: If you're looking for Kisara, she's in the forest.

Me: Thank you.

Mother: Oh, it's so nice for Kisara to have a friend!

I just grinned and walked off to the forest.

I hear it. Her voice. Singing. It was so beautiful. I wanted to hear it more. Up close. I finally reached to the river.

__

Whenever said my song….

On the stage…on my own…….

Whenever said my words……..

Wishing they….would be heard…

I saw you smiling at me….

Was it real….or just----

She stopped there. No, keep going! Keep going!….Dammit…..well, it was my fault. She notice me there. She stood up.

Kisara: Seto, you came!

Me: Yes.

She blushed and started swinging. Something about her reminded me of Yami…heh…pretty childish.

Kisara: Wasn't my voice awful?

Me: Are you mad?! It was beautiful!

Kisara:…

She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. I cocked an eyebrow. What?

Kisara: You're just saying that! Stop being so nice!

Me: No, I'm not telling lies! Honest!

I walked up to her. She sat down on the boulder. So did I.

Kisara:..Seto?

Me:…Yes, Kisara?

Kisara:…Tell me….do you like anything about being in high class?

Me:…Hmmm……….

I thought and thought and thought. Then I came up with one. It was not really good….but…..eh, whatever.

Me: Well, the prince is my friend…but…we don't really get to talk much.

Kisara: Tch, what kind of friendship s that?

Me: Eh. Can you give me any answers about your village?

Kisara: Of course!

I looked at her, feeling myself grin. Kisara was the only one who could make me grin…..and…I guess…her mother's comments.

Me: What is it, then?

Kisara: Water.

Me:…Water?

Kisara: Yes. The water.

Me:….o…k……

We both started laughing. It has been long since I laughed. I stopped laughing when my mother died…but…Kisara doesn't need to know.

Kisara: Does your father know you're here?

Me: Eh, my father lets me go to the village anytime. I just need to get home before dark.

Kisara: Oh…so you an stay long 'cause it's the morning.

Me: Yeah……..

I stood up walked near the river. I crossed my arms. Kisara walked behind me. I must've looked weird to her from the back, wearing my hat and just standing there crossing my arms;. But then she did something I never expected . She, with her bare hands, pushed me in the water. I feel on my face.

Me: What the hell?!

I could hear her laughs. I get my face out of the water slowly, staring at the water. Well, she was brave. I slowly turned to her. She was giggling and smiling at me. I was all wet. Oh, father would kill me….

Me: Kisara!!!

Kisara: Hehe! Couldn't help it!

She walked up to me and grabbed my hands gently. They felt soft. But wet. My apologies.

Kisara: I'm sorry, Seto. Forgive me.

Me: Kisara, it's aright. Just that…

Kisara: Yes?

Me: I think my father will kill me if he sees my clothes are all with me.

Me: To where?

Kisara: My house.

Me: Why?

Kisara blew her bang from her face to behind. She tilted her hand. She slowly let go of my hands ( dammit) and picked up my hat.

Kisara: We need your clothes dried right? I'll dry them.

Me: Then what do I wear?

Kisara:…Tch, you're so stupid at times.

Oh, now she's calling me stupid. First cute, then stupid. Big difference.

Kisara: Just wear my brother's old clothes.

Me: _Old?_

Kisara: What's wrong with old? They look perfectly new. He just didn't wear it in a long time.

Me:…Ok….whatever…

And she dragged me.

I came out of the guest room, wearing…peasant clothes. Seriously, when I looked in the mirror, I looked weird….Kisara walked out of her room with her hand on her forehead. Looked like she was getting a headache.

Me: Kisara, you ok?

Kisara:…huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine. Happens often, you know?

Me: Shouldn't you go se a doctor for that?

Kisara: I told you I'm fine, Seto.

Geez, ok. Don't need to be like that. She wasn't fine. Kisara, you liar. She took her hand off her forehead and looked at me. She grinned.

Kisara: Hehe! So what's it feel like?

Me: Weird.

Kisara: Don't worry. Your clothes will dry in an hour.

Me:…Thanks.

As we waited, we sat in her garden. I got pretty use to wearing the clothes. So pretty comfortable. But what felt more comfortable was something I didn't expect. She slowly put her hand on the top of mine. I was surprised….She…liked me……I mean like like me. Her hand felt smooth. I tried not to blush. But god made me. So I looked down. Kisara rested her fingers inside my grip. I started to blush more. But she didn't notice.

Kisara: Hey…have you ever traveled to other places?

Me:…Hmm……no. Not that I remember.

Kisara: Oh.

We watched my clothes being try. 20 more minutes left. Yep. She still had her hand on mine. I looked at her. She had her eyes closed and wind blew our hair. Make it 10 more minutes, because the wind blew hard. The sun shined pretty hard. But not that hard. I couldn't help it. I needed t do something that told her that I like like her…oh what the hell. _Love_ her. So I held her hand tighter. But I didn't notice her do anything. Dammit….amateur move, Seto. And you're suppose to be a high priest.

10 minutes later, my clothes we dry. I got dressed back, feeling the high class again. But not the same. Guess I got too comfortable in her brother's clothes. I looked out. It was almost sunset.

Me: Sorry, Kisara. But I have to go.

Kisara:. Aww……well, ok. Are you coming back tomorrow?

Me: Of course, Kisara. Why wouldn't I?

Kisara: Just asking……well, I'll just walk with you.

We walked to the entrance of town, not saying anything to each other. We finally got there.

Kisara: Well..see you tomorrow.

Me: Yeah…bye.

Kisara was full of surprises. This was one of them. She kissed me. Yeah, she kissed me. But just on the cheek. I looked down blushing like hell. She giggled and turned. Sadly, when I looked up, she had already left. Damn, I wanted another one. I felt the spot she kissed me on. It was soft. I slowly started grinning to myself. And I turned; walking home to the palace. Didn't realize people were watching her kiss my cheek. Tch, now I do.

Ok, I'm going---

(Out of the journal)

Seto notices something. He closes his journal and looks out the window. He sees a huge light in town.

Seto: What the hell…?!…Kisara!!! She's inside town!!

Seto hears a knock on the door.

Seto: Come in.

Seto's father opens the door.

Father: Do you see what's happening?!

Seto: Yes! We have to go help them!

Father: I've seen some soldiers to the village. Don't worry.

Seto: Father, I want to go help too!

Father: It's too dangerous, my son!

Seto: But--

Father: Seto……..

Seto:…..ok.

Seto felt pretty mad. But he couldn't yell at his father. Poor Kisara…..He hears a roar in the village. What was happening…? _Kisara…._he thought._ Please be ok……_


	4. Promises

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

Seto woke up very early. He had to check on Kisara. Was she aright?! No one will know until he checks out.

Seto arrived in the village. He looked around for Kisara. Everything seemed destroyed by that creature. People were sitting on the floor being healed by shamans or doctors. A little girl was crying for her mother. Seto saw her and frowned. He slowly walked up to her.

Seto:…What's wrong?

Girl: My mommy…I don't know where she is!

The little girl keeps on crying. Poor kid….poor poor kid…Seto had a sad face. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She slowly looked at him.

Seto: Do not worry. I'll help you.

Girl:..Y-Y-You will…?

Seto: Yes.

Girl:…Thank you.

Seto smiled and picked her up. Soon she was in his arms. Where was she?! Where was Kisara? She wasn't by the fountain.

Voice: Priest Seto!

Seto turned around. It was Kisara's mother.

Seto: Miss, where is Kisara?!

Mother: Oh, I don't know! I went in the forest to look for her, but she wasn't there!

Seto: What?!

Mother: Oh, with all my heart, please, Priest Seto, find her, please!

Seto: I will.

Mother: Oh, thank you! Bless you with my heart!

Seto never felt so thanked. But that wasn't important. Kisara was missing god damn!…Maybe Kisara's mother checked for her in the wrong places. But then he remembered about the little girl's safety.

Seto: Miss, do you know her mother?

He pointed to the poor girl he held in his arms. Kisara's mother looked and thought.

Mother:…Hmm…oh yes! I do! Little child, your mother is just upstairs healing my son!

Girl: Yay! Mommy's safe!

Mother: Just give her to me, Priest Seto. I'll take care of her.

Seto: Thank you.

Seto let the little girl down. She turned to him.

Girl: Thank you, Mr. Priest Seto sir!

Seto: Your welcome.

The girl and Kisara's mother went inside. Seto got a serious face and ran to the forest. On his way to the forest, people talked and talked.

Voice: It was huge! That blue eyes white dragon!

Voice: Why did it come here?!

Voice: It was _already_ here. Someone in the village changed!

Voice: Really?!

Voice: Just avoid her at all cost! I'll tell you who I saw!

Of course, Seto did not hear their words.

In the forest, he could hear tears. Yes, it was Kisara he was crying. He ran through the wind and leaves.

Seto: KISARA!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!!

Kisara: GO AWAY!!!

Seto could hear her cries. He finally found her kneeling in the water with bloody arms. Her bloody hands were covering her face. Seto eye widened. That light must have attacked her! Seto ran in the water to her. He kneeled down in front of her trying to reveal her face.

Kisara: Go away…….

Seto: Kisara, come on! Look at me!

Seto's hands were now all bloody from touching her arms. But he didn't give a damn! Kisara needed his words. Kisara shook her head with her face still covered. There was silence. Silence but the flowing waterfall. Then Seto had it. He slowly puts his hands on her wrist and brought them down. Kisara was still crying with spots of blood on her face. She had her eyes closed.

Seto: Kisara! Look at me!

Kisara didn't know what to do. But she had no choice. She trusted Seto with all her heart. So she slowly looked at him with tears.

Kisara:…S-S-Seto…

Seto: Kisara…….

Seto grabbed her close to her and squeezed her tight. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't either. It started to rain. But they didn't move an inch. Seto's arms had lines of Kisara's blood. It stained his garments. Seto slowly lets go of Kisara with his hands on her shoulders. She is looking down from him, scared. Really scared. Seto wanted to know what happened.

Seto: Kisara…….Tell me what's wrong.

Kisara:….

Seto: I want to know, Kisara…..Please.

His voice sounded so soothing. Kisara hesitated. She was too scared to tell. About what happened last night. But the she went on.

Kisara: I have a confession……..

Seto:….?….what is it, Kisara? Tell me…please.

Kisara:…….

Kisara still has tears in her eyes. But it was hard to tell with her friend dropping down from the clouds. Seto gets closer to her and holds her arms gently. Kisara finally looks at him ready with the truth.

Kisara:..I-I-I'm sure you've se-se-seen a blue light.

Seto:…yeah. And?

Kisara:…and a roar?

Seto:…Did it attack you?! If it did, you can tell me! I can kill it!

Kisara:…It…didn't attack me………

Seto:…Thank god…But…blood……..

Kisara:…..That creature…was the Blue Eyes White Dragon……..

Seto: Blue Eyes?!….What are you…trying to tell me..?

Kisara:…..I attacked the town.

Seto eye widened. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She attaked the city?! But….why?! Did she want to escape?!

Seto:..But…why…Kisara?! Why?!

Kisara: I don't know!! I was just sitting on the fountain, getting water for inner, and then suddenly I got a really painful headache!

She started to cry. But continued. The blood washed slowly away from the rain.

Kisara: And then, my hair…it started turning a different color…blue….Then….Then…I started feeling pain in my body..like something wanted to come out……After that…it happened…….I turned into….oh I don't even want to say the name anymore!!

Seto hugged her tight for comfort. So Kisara…she had the spirit of blue eyes…that headache she got……she lied! Seto squeezed her hand hard.

Seto:…Kisara……

Voice: Hey, search for her!

Uh oh! It sounded like….Seto's father! Kisara silently gasped. They had to hide. Seto looked around for opions.

Seto: Is there anything behind he water fall?

Kisara: There..is a cave…

Seto: Come on, then!

Seto grabbed her wrist and they went inside the cave. Seto peeked out of the cave to see who if they have gone yet. Nope, they were still there. But did they dare go in the water?

Soldier:…Hmm…..it seems to me the forest is silent, sir.

Father: Probably not here…keep looking.

Mage: But my priest, we searched everywhere in this forest! Everyone searched everywhere!

Father:…Very well then, you lazy asses. Let's go!

Phew. Seto watched them leave the forest. He slowly walked out and through the waterfall with Kisara slowly following him. Kisara kneeled to the ground. Seto gave a heavy sigh. He slowly looked at Kisara. She was quietly crying her eyes out.

Seto:…..Kisara…don't worry, I'll protect you.

Kisara: Please, no. I don't want to cause a lot of trouble for you. You might get in trouble.

Seto: Screw it…….Kisara…..

Kisara quickly stood up and turned away . She didn't want to look at anyone anymore. Not even him. Seto slowly walked up to her and put his hands on the side of her shoulders. He turned her around. Her body was so cold and wet. She looked really paler than before. Kisara had tears in her eyes. Seto got closer and put his nose gently on hers. Kisara slowly looked at him sobbing.

Seto:…I……

Kisara:…?

Seto:….I love you, Kisara.

Kisara gasped silently. A person of high class liked her….her. The girl of a boring life! The girl with the friends of only water and birds. But…Kisara…..she loved him secretly too. Pretty disappointed that he told first…but…at least she knows. She gave a little bitty smile on her face finally. Seto smiled. The rain still poured. The day turned dark. They stared at each other for a long time. Seto couldn't take it. He finally got closer and kissed her on the lips. Kisara closed her eyes and touched his face. Her plain dress's sleeve came down a little. Seto held her tight. He wanted this kiss to last.

It felt like it did. But it didn't. It was night. There was a fire burning in front of them. In the cave. Kisara wrapped Seto's cape around her. Seto had his hat off (and yes you can see his chest and abs) and left it lying on the cave ground. He had his arm around Kisara, who had her head and hand on his chest. He was lying his back against a boulder. Not too rough.

Seto:…….

Kisara:….Seto…….thank you.

Seto:…….

She smiled and held her tighter.

Seto:……..Kisara….

Kisara:….Yes, Seto?

Seto:………Do you…….

Kisara:…….?

Seto:…

Seto loved her very much……but….she might think it's too early…..oh what the hell.

Seto:……Do you…want….to get….married?

Kisara widened her eyes and slowly got up looking at his face.

Kisara:….M-Married….?

Aw, damn Seto thought._ I knew I shouldn't asked that question._

Seto:…Nevermind………

Kisara:…

Kisara suddenly giggles. Seto cocks an eyebrow at her.

Kisara: Oh, Seto…..I think….I think that's a wonderful idea….

Seto smiled. But what about…?

Kisara:…But….

Kisara lies the side of her head on his neck. Seto gets closer and puts his hand on the back of her head. Kisara closes her eyes.

Kisara:…..the soul in me….it's Blue Eyes…it would cause so much trouble for you………

Seto:…Kisara……..

Kisara: I mean….someday…I'll….

She quickly stood up and walked over to the entrance of the cave. She said quickly.

Kisara: I'll have to soon react some day.

Seto stood up quickly with his hands clutched. They were clutched so tight. This is how much confidence she had?!

Seto: Kisara, no you won't!

Kisara turned and looked at him. His face looked angry, and she got scared.

Kisara:….

Seto gritted his teeth. There had to be a way to get it out! There must be!

Seto: Kisara, I'll help you get it out with you alive!

Kisara:……

Seto:…I promise this.

Kisara:….

Kisara smiled. She trusted him.

Kisara:…Oh, Seto….

Kisara walked up to him and they held each other. She did a soft chuckle.

Kisara: This is why I love you…….You always make promises…..

Seto:…

Kisara:….and you never break them.

Seto:….

Seto touched her face slowly and grinned softly. Kisara got closer. And they kissed each other on the lips.

Yami walked through the halls and looked around. Where was the high priest? He wasn't anywhere in sight.

Yami: Hey, Seto! Seto, where are you?! Let's go into town!

Yami passed Seto's room. Then Yami stopped eye widened. He slowly backed up to Seto's room with eyes popping out. He slowly looked in and saw a strange looking book on his bed.

Yami: Whoa, what's that?

Yami looked around for anyone .

Yami:…

Yami grinned to himself.

Yami: Hehehe!!

He went inside Seto's room and sat on his bed. Yami opened the book. Then he eye widened. It was Seto's journal. The book of all secrets! Oh, this was good! This was good! Hahaha!!

Yami: now let's see……………

Yami kicks the door and it closes.

Yami:…Hey, who's he calling immature?! Doh'!


	5. The Seals

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….or Ayashi no Ceres)

__

Kisara Night

Going back to the village was the most biggest mistake I have ever made in my life.

I woke up in the cave. Seto must've gone home, because he wasn't there sleeping beside me. But it was so sweet and honest of him to leave a note saying, _" I will be back. I promise.." _I was in love with him. He was in love with me. Oh, this was so exciting! I have to tell mother! I ran to the village. Oh, she will be crying with tears of happiness, my mother. She has always wanted to find someone who can love me for who I am.

I should've stayed in the cave. I really should've…..

I arrived at the village. I was smiling cheerfully to myself. When I was about to run to my house, everything went quiet. Dead quiet. I slowly stopped and looked around. People were staring at me. They looked frightened. They looked horrified. They looked angry. I was about to keep walking, but a man stopped me by--Ow! Throwing a rock at me! It hurt! Now I got a bruise at my arm! Soon, kids started throwing rocks.

Me: Please! Ow1 Stop! Ow! Ow!

Kid: Haha!

Boy: Kill-er!

Girl: Kill-er1

Man: Get out!

Then I started to glow. I looked down at my hands. They got bloody. Was it from the rocks…or….was it the…spirit…? I was so confused. Kneeling to the ground, I saw my hair slowly turning a blue color. What…?

Woman: She's changing!

Man: Let's--

Voice: Kisara, dear!!

I looked up. Mother! She was running towards me to protect me, just like the old days. It's like the past is coming.

Me: Mother!

Mother: Kisara!

I quickly stood up. But before she could reach me, a man stopped her and grabbed her arms.

Mother: Let go! My daughter--

Man: Leave her. We'll deal with her.

Mother: But she---

Man: Take her to her home.

Another man gently grabbed my mother and they were walking towards my house. My mother looked back at me scared and full of tears. I had tears in my eyes too. Let go of my mother! Let go! Let go!

Me: Mother!

Mother: Kisara…!

They got into the house. I could see my mother crying. I started to cry more and kneel to the ground. I started to glow more. So did my eyes. People started backing away. But the hag that told me to get out took out a sword and was charging to me. I screamed so loudly with fright. I closed my eyes tight still glowing.

Man: HYAHHH!!!!

Kisara: NOO!!

Everthing was dead silence again. Huh? What? Wasn't I going to die? Huh?! I slowly looked up and eye widened . My eyes slowly stopped glowing. There, with his hand grabbed onto the man's wrist, was Seto. My Seto. He actually came and saved me!

Me: Seto..?!

Seto threw the man to the side. He glared at the man. The man gasped and ran over to his house. Seto closed his eyes turning his head to me. He opened his eyes and bent down. I cried and hugged him tight. He put his hand on the back of my head. It was so safe to be in his arms. I didn't really care if people were watching. I slowly let go miling still crying. He slowly grabbed my hands and helped me up. I fixed myself.

Voice: Ok, everyone!

I looked curiously. It was Prince Yami! Probably tagged along with Seto. He looked pretty serious looking. He raised up with arm. Seto and I looked at him.

Yami: If you hurt this girl, consequences are to be paid!

Seto held me close to him. I hid in his arms.

Seto: And that means dealing with me! Got that?!

Silence. I quietly with curious eyes peeked over Seto's shoulder. I saw Prince Yami smile cheerfully yet seriously. It was creepy.

Yami: Now, continu with your normal lives!

It slowly got noisy again, but not as much as other days. Seto glared around looking for anyone who glared back. I slowly lifted up my head and looked at Seto's chest. It had my blood on it.

Me:…Seto….Thank you…..

Seto:…..I…did promise I would be back….

He grinned. I laughed. Prince Yami put his hands on his hips and smiled. I looked at him.

Me: I thank you too, My prince…

Yami: Oh, please. Call me Yami, will ya?

Me:…..ok…Yami.

Yami: That's more like it.

Me:..Yami sama….

Yami: .

Seto: Can't she call you the way she wants to call you, Yami?

Yami: It doesn't feel right, calling me Yami sama or Prince Yami or My prince or--

Seto: Ok, we get the picture.

Yami: Tch, fine.

I laughed. Prin---Yami wasn't what I expected. He was a normal person. But then I gasped. Mother!

Seto: Is something wrong?

Me: Seto, I have to go see my mother!

I ran the path to my house. Seto and Pri--Yami followed me. I hope she's aright! I can't live without mother! I finally got to my house and was about to knock.

Seto: Kisara, wait!

I moved my eyes. Seto walked up next to me. Yami stood behind me. Wow, I a little taller than him…Anyway, Seto knocked o the door. Soon, the door opened a little. A man peeked out.

Man: Ah, my priest, it--

He saw me. He jerked.

Man: My priest, the girl, she---!

Priest: Shut your face. My Kisara wants to see her mother.

Oh, I'm his Kisara….His Kisara! Yay! I kinda jumped when he said that. But no one saw…except Pr--Yami! Oo, I can't get use to this……Yami started snickering quietly.

Man: But--she--

Seto: Do you dare defy me…?!

Seto can be mean sometimes, but it was for other people. The man hesitated for a few seconds.

Yami: I've seen him before if a villager defied him! And it's not pretty!

Man:…Ve-very well…….

The man let us through. Seto turned.

Seto: Now go.

Man: Yes sir……..

The man ran out. Yami and I got a sweat drop.

Voice:..K-K-Kisara…..?

I turned. Mother…….She was….she was safe! I ran up to my mother and huged her.

Me: Mother……

Mother: Kisara, oh my daughter, you're safe! You're safe!

I slowly let go. My mom smiled her sweet smile at me. But then she slowly frowned. What…?

Me: Mother, what's wrong? Please tell me.

Mother:……

Yami: Pleeeaaaaaaassssseeeeee???

Mother looked at Yami. She widened her eyes.

Mother: Oh, first your friend is the high priest, but now you got the prince!

I started to laugh. Yami proudly put his hands on his hips. Seto covered his face with his hand and slowly shook his head. My mother cocked an eyebrow still frowning. I slowly stopped laughing and frowned.

Mother:…Kisara…I have to tell you something…..to you and Seto….

Seto:..Huh?

Mother:…please, sit down. You can listen too, my prince.

Yami wanted to say ," It's Yami." But he saw me looked worried. So he stopped. I sat between Seto and Yami. Seto squeezed my hand. Thank you, I really needed that….To bad he couldn't hear me then…My mother sat across us and did a heavy sigh..

Mother: Kisara, this isn't the first time it happened in this family.

Seto: What?!

Yami: No?!

Kisara: Then…..when…?

Mother: My great grandmother, Kisara, had this power a very very long time ago. She almost destroyed Egypt. The whole continent. The whole world……..

I gasped and put my face on Seto's arm. I felt so scared. Would I destroy the world, too?!

Mother: But one day….my great grandfather, stopped this. He made Kisara angry as human form. When she got angry, she turned into Blue Eyes. It was a scary moment, my mother told me.

My mother stood up and walked over to the window. I hugged Seto's arm tight. Yami put his hand on my shoulder. Seto squeezed my hand tight. This was what I was becoming………

Mother: But great grandfather killed her. He thought killing her in blue eyes would bring her back……but…..

Oh…….Seto quickly stood up.

Seto: Isn't there another way to get the blue eyes spirit out of her without killing her?!

Mother:……I……don't know…….I'm sorry….

Seto:…….

Mother: I am sorry I did not tell you earlier, my daughter. But I thought you weren't ready for this story.

Me:….Mother…it's aright…..

Mother:……Seto….Prince Yami.

Yami and Seto: Hmm?

Mother: Well, more of Seto.

Yami: Aww…..

Mother: I want you to become Kisara's warrior.

A warrior? What was that? I didn't understand.

Seto: Warrior?

Mother: Yes. The Spirit Holder's warrior protects her at all cost.

Me: Mother--

Mother: Kisara, I want you to be safe.

Me:…

Seto:..I will be her warrior.

Me: Seto--

Seto: I promised you earlier that I'll help you get that spirit out without killing you, remember?

Me:..

Seto: And you said yourself that I never break promises.

Me:….That's true.

Yami:…Well, I guess I'll help protect too!

Mother: Yes, please……….and…

Yami: ?

Mother: Is it ok for her to stay at the palace?

Me and Yami: WHAT???!!!

Me: But, they're looking for me!

Mother: Kisara, the village is getting more and more dangerous. The more your anger rises, the more you transform.

Me:…

Seto:…I think she can.

Yami:………….yeah…I guess.

Me…stay…at the…palace…? Oh my god….the palace!…….Wait……..Seto's father….he was in the forest looking for me! Out to kill me! Oh, this was a bad idea.

Well, the guys stayed for dinner. Seto finished early an went upstairs. I think on the roof. Yami got sleepy and decided to rest on the family seat. My mother told me to go talk to Seto for a bit. I wanted to help mother wash the dishes. But she said it was fine. So I walked up the stairs with my blonde hair back. Washed up blood free on the outside. I got on the ladder that led to the roof. And there, standing on the roof, was my dear Seto. I wanted to hug him so badly. What was going to happen to me….? His back was facing me. Probably didn't hear my footsteps. I slowly walked up to him. And still with his back facing me, I hugged him tight. It was like 20 seconds before he rubbed my hands slowly with his soft hands. This is the peace I wanted, a normal life with Yami as a friend and Seto as my love. My mother on my side too. I could hear Seto chuckled a little softly. He slowly turned around to me, causing me to let go.

Me: Are you thinking?

Seto: Yes. About what's going to happen?

Me: I just don't know. I try not to think of anything bad about the future, but……

Seto: Don't.

Me:..I'll try….

Maybe we should make a seal. A seal that will make him remember me as who I am. I got closer. He looked at me. I looked at him.

Seto: Hmm?

Then I did. I kissed his neck. I couldn't see his expression. But I think he was a bit surprised. I stopped and grinned happily. Yes, it left a mark. Don't know what you call it though.

Seto:..Wha-wha-Wha..?

Me: It's my seal to you, Seto! So you'll remember me as a normal girl you love!

Seto:…Isn't it suppose to be the other way around, a man giving…? Well, it will disappear.

Me: I know, that means you'll have to see me.

Seto: ?

Me: And I'll make you another one! Hehe!

He looked at me for a while. Then he chuckled softly.

Seto: You're pretty strange.

I pouted. But he got closer and did the same thing to me. But more longer. I got surprised. Then he stopped. He smiled at me.

Seto: That was my seal to you, Kisara……More longer…So your blue eyes spirit wouldn't come out in a long time.

Me:…Seto……..

I got closer. I put his hands on my face gently. I tiptoed up. And we both made a seal. On the lips. Probably stayed there. For a long time. It was a seal….A seal…to both of us…..a message to god……..God…..protect this love from the blue eyes white dragon spirit inside of me.....……

…..And don't ever break it………..


End file.
